


Desire【Theseus/Newt】

by 19609



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19609/pseuds/19609
Summary: Newt因長時間將心力放在照顧神奇動物上，導致Theseus不滿，於是將人按在辦公室的落地窗好好的「教育」一番。





	Desire【Theseus/Newt】

**Author's Note:**

> √新手上路，如有OOC請見諒。  
> √文中的粗體是摘錄自ADAMS, RYAN歌曲Desire的歌詞。  
> 單純想看Theseus把Newt弄哭...所以就，嗯...骨科太好吃了！TTTT

「哈啊...Theseus、怎麼了...有話可以好好說...」

此刻的魔法動物學家，被人按在大片透明的落地窗，衣衫不整，身下更是一片狼藉。

他身子微傾，雙肘撐在玻璃上，全身泛起片瑰色，連那點點的雀斑也染上了些許的紅，背部隨著每次急促的呼吸而起伏，輕微地戰慄。

鏡面倒映的影像說有多糟糕就有多糟糕。 宛若隻待宰的羔羊，任人宰割。

而身後的人正是魔法界出了名的首席傲羅，正肆意地在他人身上點火。

「恐怕，沒這個必要。你已經整整一個禮拜把心思花在那些神奇動物身上了、也窩在皮箱裡好幾天。」

有些不滿的抱怨，Theseus語氣裡參雜點委屈，趁著機會提出控訴，像是孩子般使出小情緒，話語間盡是滿滿的任性，一點都不像成熟成年人該有的樣子。

「這我可以解釋、理性點，嗯啊......！」

「原諒我辦不到，口頭上的訓誡顯然是不夠的，必須用別種方法讓你記住。」

這世上能讓Theseus Scamander拋下自制、展露幼稚一面的人只有Newt Scamander了。

要是可以，他多想將對方留在身邊、多希望那人把全部的目光都放在自己身上，而不是那群神奇動物，甚至對牠們有些羨慕嫉妒。

修長的手指探進柔軟的後方，那已因情動撩撥而變得濕潤，足夠讓人順利進出。

指腹上長年累月下來生出的繭，在這時發揮了用處，凡事蹭過的地方，都使得身體的主人忍不住顫抖。

「Theseus，拜託...求你別...唔嗯...」

Newt無助地討饒，慌亂地搖著頭，希望能得到兄長的寬恕。

不過，身子卻和言詞相悖，貪婪地纏上迎來的長物，好似擔心它的離去。

「這是不可能的，Artemis。你已經錯過溝通的最佳時機。我認為，直接行動，才會讓你記住、長點記性。」

溫和地打斷人兒的央求，Theseus非但沒停下反倒是變本加厲地開發眼前的軀體。

空著的手繞至前方，隔著襯衫布料捏著胸前的挺立，向外輕扯，接著對著它一陣搔刮，成功地得到對方小聲的嗚咽。

貼上泛紅的耳際，低沉地喃喃，用著充滿磁性的嗓音蠱惑眼前的獵物。

「Hey,放輕鬆，把自己交給我。會讓你舒服的，我保證。」

銜住了柔軟的耳垂，齒貝在上頭蹭了蹭，撒嬌意味濃厚。

捏住緋紅的小臉，將其往後扳，湊上前吻住洩出呻吟的雙唇，靈巧的舌勾動另一條舌，而眼下的人也予以回應，一如既往的乖巧溫順，雙雙纏綿在一塊、一同共舞。

Newt似乎是放棄了掙扎，身心已被情慾主宰，淪陷在Theseus一手打造出的欲海裡。

「The...哥哥...」

「嗯，我在。」

只見Newt腰際更往下壓，上半身近乎是貼在窗子的，小幅度地輕擺，向人赤裸裸地發出邀請。

現在的他滿腦子都是被人佔有的想法，哪怕所處地點是如此羞恥的地方，他也不在乎了。

手指已無法滿足被調教後的軀體，體內每一個細胞都在叫囂著，不滿足於現況，渴求的是更為熾熱、更為碩大的物什填滿。

「…可以、可以進來了。」

祖母綠的雙眸，蒙上一層水氣，看上去濕漉漉的，眼角帶點桃紅，更顯得無辜。

「悉聽尊便，my Artemis。」

接收到了信息，Theseus勾起了笑，嘴角呈現好看的弧度，雙手扣住了柔韌的腰肢，將炙熱放了出來，直搗最渴望的深處。

力道強勁卻不失溫柔，就如同Theseus本人的性格一樣。

那處依舊緊致，肉壁緊緊貼合著入侵者，成了熟悉的形狀，彼此的契合度如此之高，或許是因為流淌相同血液的關係。

他們是世上最親的血親，也是最親密的戀人。

_**Without a reason. What is this fire?** _

「唔、慢點…慢一些…會、會壞掉的…」

太快了，每一次都摩擦過最為敏感的那塊，接連的快感使人無法承受。

聲音染上了哭腔，Newt吸著鼻子，小聲地嗚咽。

前方是冰涼的固體，後方是灼熱的高溫，對比如此之大的溫差，使得Newt不知該如何是好，退也不是、進也不是，造成了種前後擺動，似是在引誘著更進一步侵犯的模樣。

而埋在裡頭的碩大也不負眾望的大了一圈，佔據溫熱濕軟的甬道。

「已經不行了、太深了……不要再變得更大了…嗚！」

早已忘了這場性事是如何開始的、忘了最初的原因是由醋意所引發的，而引發一切的對象正是自己。

只是一味地跟隨節奏在慾望中載浮載沉，將所有的支配權交給了Theseus。

_**Burning slowly. My one and only.** _

「喜歡嗎？」

「嗯…喜歡、喜歡The…seus，喜歡你…哥哥…」

出口的嚶嚀被一次次的撞擊成了零星的破碎，語言沒法完整的組織，只能斷斷續續地喚著Theseus的名、喚著親暱的稱呼，來訴說他對他的愛意。

淫穢的水聲迴盪在偌大的空間，足以說明這場性事的激烈。

他們在慾望之海裡淪陷、沉淪、耽溺，相互擁抱，只為確認屬於彼此。

_**Desire** _

—FIN—


End file.
